1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for displaceably holding a glass pane in a sliding rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known device for displaceably holding a glass pane in a sliding rail is disclosed by WO 00/06864 A. The previously known device for displaceably holding a glass pane in a sliding rail has at least one fastener to which is attached a hot melt adhesive cushion, and that has at least one locking element. There is also an elongated holding rail displaceably mounted in the sliding rail that can be brought into engagement with the locking element(s) in such a way that the glass pane is attached laterally to the holding rail. The locking element(s) can be switched between a locked position in which the fastener(s) is/are rigidly connected to the holding rail, and a release position in which the engagement with the holding rail is released and the glass pane can be taken out of the holding rail.
A device essentially corresponding to the aforementioned device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,788 B1.
In devices known in practice for displaceably holding a glass pane, for example a displaceable side window or rear window in a vehicle, in a sliding rail, the glass pane is cemented to a holding rail that is mounted displaceably in the sliding rail. Even though this produces high stability, nevertheless the drawback exists here that when the holding rail wears out, the glass pane also has to be replaced.